halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Namespace No worries, I wasn't expecting it to go through anyway, since no admin's showed any interest in this project whatsoever (except you, who was occupied). See you. Crossover Why are crossovers only allowed in the user namespace and why can't I find that rule in the Rules article page?--HALONAPSTER 20:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding forerunners dead I can't find information regarding the fact that all forerunners died, nor in halopedia, or in the games. They activated the array and they vanished, but I have never read that THEY ALL DIED IN THE ACTIVATION OF THE ARRAY LIKE A FACT, NOT A SUPPOSITION, yes there is no more data on them, but there is nothing indicating there were no surviviors either, and there is no information regarding form were the array was activated Pulling a little of metroid into halo. Metroid actually happens in milky way, in my article on triangulum, the space pirates are not kelions, the wooks and the zelfs were invented by me etc. It still looks like a crossover but I'm not finished yet--HALONAPSTER 20:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, of course, well, I am not contradicting canon by saying Didact activate the array from the Ark, am I? There is no canon fact that condricts this, or approves it. Most of them died, and a very few of them left the galaxy ON MY UNIVERSE OF COURSE. If Didact activated the array from the ark, and no canon fact contradicts it, he must have survived the firing of the array, let's suppose he had some forerunners with him. And until 2010 when the forerunner trilogy is released, there is no way to prove me wrong.--HALONAPSTER 21:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) That still counts as a supposition, his silence could be because of the loss of the librarian, the loss of every forerunner in the galaxy or he was checking himself for influenza symptoms, nothing official, mere superstitions--HALONAPSTER 21:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) It's ok, I guess. Well, I had to come back and try to talk some sense into Kebath, me being one of his closer buds and all. Not that my hopes are high or anything, but I had to talk to him at least. Sad thing this issue. In any case, there's something else I just remembered. Remember the HaloGalacticWars wiki? The one Kebath created and we helped him with? It's gotten very abandoned and without a use, so I thought it's up to us admins to decide if we should shut it down permanently or try make some use of it for something. I thought I'd ask you that before I did anything myself. Cheers, No problem; it should be linked on the Recent Changes since I added the Images category to it. Also on an unrelated note, something that's been gnawing at me for a while: do you know when Ajax plans to revitalize Wardog? Your welcome, it's no big deal. I've also been thinking that it would be in the summer, since that was the time Kanna seems to have become the most successful RP on here... anyway, I'll try and find out next time I'm on the IRC. Orbital Platforms ¬_¬ Factions and Species page You may have noticed this a long time ago, but I just noticed that the author of this redirected the entire Factions and Species page to the page I linked to. Is this something he was supposed to/allowed to do? Cause I think the Factions and Species page was useful. Have a good day. Oh Okay um-hm RE: Question regarding bulletproof armor Hey LOMI, I'm not too great with material physics ... Ajax himself might actually be better at that. My field is more biology - it's what I research haha. Thanks for the email - I already replied quite awhile ago. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hey LOMI Massive Plagiarism Deletion Because, I don't like having to copy out the signature every time onto the pages, I'd rather write it in like this, //Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// The Prophet The Legend The Story The Game Warnings? My end will be silent... just because I stated my opinion?? I didn't know that opinions were not allowed by the rules too. And just because you don't want me to make statements you are going to use your admin powers to ban me? I wasn't expecting such a reaction, what a shame. It is not like the Sounds like the Flood to me. Pretty boring, dude. And if you're actually going to bother making the article, then you should do it soon, because right now this article is pointless. comment on the talk page. It wasn't just random trash talking, I have the right to have my opinion listened in a discussion page, wether you like it or not.--Uglycritique 18:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Tags Hey, I fixed the grammar errors on my page, can I take the grammar tag off please? -Admiralcoranee 06:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion Favour Hi, when I started HaloFanon, I had a few story arcs in mind, the idea back then was to slowly work on all of it until its all finished. This left me with a lot of unfinished articles though. Anyway now that I've returned to HaloFanon, the plan for me is to finish one arc at a time, meanwhile now that I look back at it, there's a lot of content which I don't actually like, or want anymore, so anyway... I was wondering, if you had a spare moment, if you could do me the favour of deleting said files, it would be much appreciated! These files are: *Darren L. Mitchell *[[7 Rueful Fuse *[[7-1 Catastrophic Intent *[[7-2 Inherent Failure *[[7-3 Reverent Conscience *[[7-4 Cynical Ember *[[7-5 Cryptic Keeper *[[7-6 Corrupted Override *[[7-7 Isolated Archivist *[[:File:7 Rueful Fuse.PNG *File:7-1 Catastrophic Intent.PNG *File:7-6 Corrupt Override.PNG *File:Li Makoto.PNG *File:'Nireusee's Sword.PNG Thanks a bunch!! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:25, 30 May 2009 (GMT) You're the boss. I guess if anyone would like to use those images they're welcome then... actually I'll add a comment mentioning that on the files. Thanks a lot for the deletion of those articles! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:28, 31 May 2009 (GMT) I can understand I'm working on a what you can say, A mini-book. Halo: Reclamation is my short story I intend to work on. This will be a prologue to my probable book. Ameigh Broley Hi again Lomi. I'm writing a story, Halo: Deeper We Go, and I just wondered if I could borrow Ameigh Broley a little? Or at least just have her being mentioned, like "...the Holy Commander Ameigh Broley had done..". If you agree on a little more 'interaction', do you have an email so I can discuss that interaction with you without getting the attention of all those who read my book? Of course you can refuse, I can't stop you from doing that :P Judgement Series, and Necros-era electronics Did the mail thing work? Thanks, I'd appreciate if you did such a thing for me. While we're at it, on something unrelated, should we make a quote/dialogue for Riker and Lavernius to put on both pages? Something like: Riker - "I've got Covies on all sides and are under heavy fire, what's so important?" Lavernius - "Just wanted to see if you were okay." Just a suggestion though. You might have something better. Hey, I just pulled an image of the Halo 3: ODST health pack from the Bungie website. It looks a heck of a lot more high-tech than the ones from Halo:CE and I was wondering if you might like the picture for any Necros-era equipment. If so, I can upload it for you. Okay, it's uploaded. Thank you!!!! Deeper We Go chaps Well, you said earlier you wanted me to try and copy and paste the chapters over here sometime. However, I don't know if I can do that (microsoft word formatting becomes pretty useless on wikia, which means a LOT of editing. However, would it work through the Special:EmailUser function? Or is it just like sending a message on a talk page on the wiki (which ruins word formatting), and I would have to edit that too? Email sent, let's pray to god it works. Oh and don't kill me if it looks like the inside of a toilet, k? why are you destroying my page Scorpion? --ECWUSA1995 21:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) The opnly part i coppied from halo pedia is the info bar and thats it, everything else is of my design, please dont destroy it again--ECWUSA1995 21:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Good that it worked, although I'm afraid I can't do it with all the chapters (only the two/three first had seperate documents, since then, I wrote all on the same document, replacing the former with the new, thinking I was clever and saved space). Also, don't feel stressed; I can wait. If you're done with that personality synopsis tomorrow, I'll be able to include Ameigh in next chapter :P im sorry, what did i say? I didnt mean to offend--ECWUSA1995 22:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Uh Joker Ech... and I was the one who asked hiim about an Orbital Drop Company... -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Article Deleted Why was the article Zak deleted? Was it breaking any of the rules or something? Can I at least have the source back so I can finish it somewhere else? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Mental report Thanks for that, I'll start writing chapter 10 as soon as I can. While it would normally appear obvious, scribd is slightly unique in that you can't copy any of the content in the uploaded documents. I'll check it again to see if there's a way around it that I've missed, but don't hope on too much. Also, want me to send you the chapters I can send? Oh dang, forgot it. Anyway, it takes place in 2535, later half of february at the moment. Also, I found two functions were you can send the documents on scribd to someone else: The "Send This" function, and the "Email to friend" function. However, both require me to know your email adress, which I don't since I've been using Special:EmailUser like you suggested. Now I'm not too sure about how this Special:EmailUser works, is it like an email in itself or does it simply connect to your email you registered with? If it's the latter, I understand if you don't want to give it to me. Anyway, it seems I've somehow lost the original documents, so I can unfortunately not send you any of the earlier chapters. I must've deleted them quite some time ago, yet I thought I still had them :( sry Erebus-class Cannon Ship Vandalism on Edward Buck SOTF I don't know if you've seen the Season 2 talk page, but people are wondering if the season's dead. In order to revive some interest, would it be alright with you if I went ahead and wrote another episode? If so, I'd be glad to know anyone you'd be working with so that I can refrain from using them in the episode. Can I add two more Class IIs at a platoon level? While moving two S-IIs to Sergeants etc? Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Bah; can you put Two S-IIIs for the First and Gunny sergeant; while I put my Two S-II C-IIs; as Platoon CO's. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 15:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Names Email thing Yeah, if you're willing to let me know your email, then we can do that. But I can't force you into anything, so do what you think is right. But if you're willing to, go ahead and send an email to me. Also, as for dates, Ameigh don't appear until the 22nd I think. Cheers, Uhm, sorry dude, but I've been completely misguided: currently, it's Mars 9th, not february 22nd! Not sure what made me think february, but hope you don't mind. Real sorry dude. Nonetheless, I've sent you the chapters. Hope you enjoy. FACK! (BTW, the above message was me, Baccus the bastard forgot to log out). Well, I could give you a summary of events if you want. there, summary sent. I'll eventually complete Chap 11, then I'll start email the chapters to you like it was intended (IE use SpecialEmailUser). Maybe I'll consider doing that, but later. Right now I'm working on what is going to be my new longest article. Its at 18 pages and is about 1/3 complete. I need to finish that before I work on anything else. Sorry, I was writing it in a hurry without rechecking afterwards. At the start of the chapter, she's just finished reading a book, and she's bored because she's read practically every book in that library over the years of her studies. And it was a large library. Deletion Yes. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 22:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) SOTF Sorry that it's taken me this long to read your post, but my access to the site has been rather limited in the past 24 hours. Thank you for the writing, I enjoyed reading it and it helped deal with some characters that I might not have given much time to otherwise. If you'd like to do another episode, I'd be glad to leave any characters untouched for you to deal with as you see fit. If not (my schedule's getting a little cramped so it's easier for me to understand people who've got more important things to do) then thanks again for your help and contribution, Precursors Sure! I have a prototype up here for your viewing pleasure. For the most part, its just rewriting and rewording. Most of it is actually fine - just the history. I have to say, your Precursors are pretty aggressive, aren't they? Do you have any images of other facets of Precursor culture? Specops306 - ''Kora '' 22:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Right, I'll add that in. It feels wierd working on someone else's article - I feel like there's so much to do, but that it has to fit someone else's idea of what it is. its quite interesting, actually! Specops306 - ''Kora '' 05:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, and that reminds me! I found an excellent galactic map today, with Covenant and Forerunner glyphs on it, probably fan-made - perhaps it could be a map of the Crucible locations, transcribed by some ancient Covenant historian from a Forerunner artefact, in turn taken from an obscure Precursor artefact? I'm also going to use it for my own Labyrinth Array, but I like to share! :D Specops306 - ''Kora '' 05:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Space Station Defensive Armament DWG cancelled Unfortunate news friend, I have to cancel DWG. Sorry, but it just didn't work. First, I got stuck in the writing, second, it raped canon. So, I'll start up from the beginning, rewrite and rename it, give it another plot. But I hope your character(s) will still be available for my upcoming story. Cheers, PS:This story will be on Halofanon so that you can enjoy it like everyone else :P Space Stations Well for one thing, the UNSC team somehow knew about the loaction of a Covenant colony. Two, they captured a Covenant vessel, something no one had done until Antonio Silva and his ODSTs captured Truth and Reconciliation. Three, the story was planned to lead all the major characters to a Forerunner artifact, and if the UNSC took all this information back to HIGHCOM, then the crew of the Pillar of Autumn would've known what origin Halo came from, which would've contradicted canon. Anyway, I think you'll enjoy the new story just as much. There may be no Forerunner artifacts or flood involved (at least not directly), but there will be betrayals, intense fighting etc. Oh and as you seem to have forgot to answer that, will Ameigh be available? It'll most likely be centered around the Siege of the Atlas Moons. Yeah I'd be glad to use Riker. I'll take a look at Riker soon to see if I can adapt the story around it. It'd also be a perfect irony; the two best friends (Riker and Lavernius, the latter whom is from now on also nicknamed "Laz") are on the same battlefield (just different moons), yet don't know a thing about the other being there :P Riker in The Heretic Most of Riker's Siege of the Atlas Moons section looks great enough. However, there may be some inconsistences with my story: *In The Heretic, the moons wont entirely fall, but reinforcements will still be appreciated :P *In The Heretic, since there doesn't seem to be a canon source about how mant moons there are, I automatically chose 4. However I can change it to six. Your call who gets to change :P *In The Heretic, Atlas is a gas giant (which I presumed since it's got multiple moons) with the moons and an asteroid belt surrounding it, however in the Riker section you mention it as a desert world. The Gas Giant concept is quite important for the plot, so if you could change Riker's action against those Energy Projector launchers to take place on an asteroid or one of the moons, it'd be greatly appreciated. Hope we can work this out. Now I and the family go to Kolmården's Zoo for the weekend, it's pretty nice :P Oops, one more thing before I go away for the weekend :P Since Baccus has left, he wanted either me or you taking over the KYU, so who do you think should take it over? Cya in a few days (or perhaps sooner, depends if dad's apartment has internet connection or not, seeing as he only lives there while he works in that city (he's a test pilot)). Srs biz Turned out there was an open network where I live for the weekend, so I'll prolly still be available. As for my sig, no, it's not gone, I just changed it to something else, however it's black, so it becomes undreadable on your talk page :P As for the KYU, ok, but first I'll see if I can't convince Baccus to stay, cause he's a lot better with jackals than I am (He actually LIKES the backstabbing bastard creatures :P). I mean, he felt bad for Reth because he failed with his plan in The Cole Protocol. As for the moons, ok I'll change it to six. As for the falling thing, in the Riker section, it looked as if the Covenant had captured and held the entire system and then the reinforcements Riker came with liberated it, but I may have misinterpreted. To clarify; I plan to have 2-3 of the moons to fall completely under Covvie control as the plot advances, but the space around will remain contested (the reasons the UNSC will keep up will be explained later). Hope that clarifies things. Advertisers? Good news, Baccus stays :P He may be slightly less active though until he's needed for something, may do some slow progress on his Construct War, but he'll be available *phew* About the original battle thing; the only thing I can think of is a scrapped idea for a novel I planned (it was scrapped for the Heretic concept), but you may find it interesting; Brute/Jackal ships capture the colony, but instead of glassing it, they make the local civilian population slaves and use them to build shipyards, while turning the colony itself into a Brute/Jackal colony to further fuel their war machine. Perhaps you could throw in that the brute/jackal heading the attack is a renegade/heretic/pirate prince (if jackal)/warlord, so that it wouldn't contradict with their loyalty to the prophets. Then, Riker (I assume it's for him?) and other UNSC forces arrive to retake the world and attempt to free the enslaved civilians. That would be original in a few ways; notably, Covenant taking prisoners and turning a human colony into something useful is not usual. Also, brute/jackal ships are at that time very weak compared to other Covenant vessels (see Rapid Conversion or Infinite Spoils), allowing for a somewhat equal battle that the UNSC might have a chance of winning. Just rambling though, tell me if you like or hate it. Necros Overmind Kig-Yar biz Kig-Yar Regime Weapons Long Time No See Yo! LOMI, how are you? Haven't spoken to you in a while. Finally its the end of the school year, so i thought i'd sneak back and sort some stuff out for my Novus character. So on that topic, i was wondering whether we had any Rank insignia for Brutes? I'm not too fussed about the Remnants, because Novus is leaving them (hush don't tell no one), but more for the JA. I don't want to drastically change the ranking system, because i know Ajax will eat me if i even hinted to do so! I was just wondering whether you wanted me to knock up some JA insignia based on the ranks we have. Up to you, but i thought it would be a nice extra touch. Something for me to do this summer holiday! So, hope you like the idea, give feedback. Any styles or colours in mind, if you do want this idea to evolve into fully formed uberness. Okey dokey, cya! Rank Insignia